behind the paino has always been her save place
by stupidlookingstrawberry
Summary: Beca plays the piano buts she never tells anyone, it's her secret, her save place. oneshot (i don't own shit)


They had only met a week ago, at the activities fair, but Beca knew she liked the redhead right away. Not that she admitted that to herself, not even when Chloe burst into her shower and they sang a naked duet together. As she started to accept what she felt she also got more and more scared of it, she didn't really allow herself to open up to her friend and she most definitely didn't trust herself around her. Beca's skin is on fire every time Chloe touches it, and that happens a lot since Chloe is a very touchy person. She likes to cuddle with her friends and hug them when she sees them, also in Bellas practices when someone doesn't get the set she explains it by showing them what to do with their body and that is very intimidating to Beca. She seems to be the only one struggling with this tho, it's just Chloe.

Beca thinks she doesn't stand a chance, Chloe is way out of her league. She has an amazing voice and Beca's is just mediocre, she has an amazing body and Beca's is just fine, her eyes are so bright blue and the brunettes are dark and full of secrets, Chloe wears her heart on her sleeve and is not afraid to show emotion while Beca runs every time things get hard and has trust issues. And we didn't even discus the biggest problem, Chloe is not into girls. She has a boyfriend, the same dude she was in the shower with. Tom, that's his name, Beca can't help but hate him. She avoids seeing the 2 together at all costs because she is not in control of her voice when she's jealous and she might say something she'll regret later.

Today is especially difficult for the brunette to manage, the redhead went to her dorm to wake her up and did that by jumping on her bed and then cuddling next to the half sleeping girl. Why Chloe was so chippy today was a mystery, because after being woken up so brutally the redhead took her out for breakfast. When Beca asked what the occasion was Chloe looked at her like she was joking, Beca tried to thinks of something she might've forgotten and it pops into her mind. She's such an idiot, who forgets her own birthday? Yep, it's indeed her birthday. It's not that weird that she forgot, her birthday was never a big deal at home, they hadn't celebrated it since her father left and it was just a normal day.

"you seriously don't remember your own birthday? Who does that, even I remembered"

Beca looks down at the table and thinks of an answer that'll satisfy the redhead "it was never a big deal" she looks up with a genuine smile "I do really appreciate the gesture"

Chloe pays for their food when they're done and they go to the Bellas practice, after everyone hugs Beca they focus on the set and her birthday is soon forgotten. She's fading to the background again and that's how she likes it the best. There is this piano where the Bellas practice and that piano is the reason Beca comes here so much, it's a beautiful black wooden piano and Beca adores it, she has been playing piano all her life and after her father left it was the old piano in her garage together with her mixes that got her through it. Some people have heard her mixes, she's really proud of them but also very shy, the piano however, the piano is her _thing_. She never played for her mom, she never played for her friends and she's never planning on doing so. But that doesn't mean she doesn't play, her fingers start itching when she doesn't. Most of the time it is in the middle of the night, when everybody is asleep.

Beca loves the feeling of her fingers on the keys, somehow she finds it calming. Just by herself, singing and playing some of her favourite songs, nothing with a beat or a mix.

After practice is over Beca goes to the bathroom, then she goes back. Everybody left already, so she sits down behind the piano. Playing the first cords of her favourite song, she relaxes into the music. "I've missed your calls for months it seems, don't realise how mean I can be. 'cause I can sometimes threat the people that I love like jewellery, 'cause I can change my mind each day, didn't mean to try you on 'cause I still know you birthday and your mother's favourite song" Aubrey walks in the room, she stops and listens with a shocked expression on her face. Beca doesn't notice, she keeps singing "so I'm sorry to my unknown lover, sorry that I can't believe that anyone really starts to fall in love with me. So I'm sorry to my unknown lover, sorry I could be so blind, didn't mean to leave you and all of the things that we had behind" Aubrey slowly backs out the room but sits down next to the door so she can still listen, never in her life has she heard a song so pretty and full of emotion but she feels like she's interrupting. "I run away when things are good, never really understood the way you laid your eyes on me in ways that no one ever could, and so it seems I broke your heart, my ignorance has struck again. I failed to see it from the start and tore you open 'til the end. Sorry to my unknown lover, sorry that I can't believe that anyone really starts to fall in love with me. So I'm sorry to my unknown lover, sorry I could be so blind, didn't mean to leave you and all of the things that we had behind" 'the alt-girl plays so beautiful!?' is all Aubrey can think, for a moment her uptightness is gone and she can't help but wonder what the meaning is behind the lyrics, Beca just continues "and someone will love you, someone will love you, someone will love you but someone isn't me. someone will love you, someone will love you, someone will love you but someone isn't me. Sorry to my unknown lover, sorry that I can't believe that anyone really starts to fall in love with me. So I'm sorry to my unknown lover, sorry I could be so blind, didn't mean to leave you and all of the things that we had behind. And someone will love you, someone will love you, someone will love you but someone isn't me" at this point the blonde notices the song is almost finished so she quietly makes her way back to her dorm while Beca sings and plays the last cords "someone will love you, someone will love you, someone will love you but someone isn't me."

Beca feels better, playing always calms her and as far as she knows, no one was there but her so she's good on the keeping it a secret part. She grabs her bag and walks to the exit when she sees Aubrey's sweater hanging over a chair, 'it would be nice to bring it but then I would have to go to her dorm. Fine, fuck it' she grabs the sweater and makes her way to the blondes room. She doesn't open "hey Aubrey? I found your sweater, if you don't want it I don't doubt that it is a very nice sweater so I'll happily accept it as a gift but then again, I don't wear pink so… well best option for you is to open up the door" not that the rand was necessary cuz she knows that it takes a while for the blonde to get to the door, no clue why but it always does, this time as well

"Beca! For the last time, stop making fun of me"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" the brunette has a big smirk on her face, Aubrey rolls her eyes and takes the sweater. A silent thanks can be heard right before the door closes again. Beca's surprised she even got a thanks from the blonde. She heads back to her dorm and spends the rest of the day working on a mix, just like every other person in the school she goes to bed eventually and simply waits for Kimmy Jin to sleep, then she sneaks out and goes back to the piano. There's no way a piano is not loud but luckily the dorms are too far away for anyone to hear her play. And she plays and she plays, far too long. It's six in the morning when she finally realises that it's six in the morning, she quickly heads back to her dorm and sees that her roomie is already up, a groan escapes her mouth and the other girl hears it, staring at her with hard eyes. Beca grabs stuff for a shower and escapes the stare as fast as she can, it sends shivers down her back. Maybe a cold shower will keep her awake long enough to get through the first period, then she can sleep through the second (it's philosophy, who cares) and then somehow stay alive during Bella practice. She's lucky she doesn't have more classes today.

The cold shower did wonders, she managed to stay awake until 30 minutes into her first class and that was longer than she thought she'd get. Chloe is sitting next to her and is looking worried, she doesn't say anything, yet. Then the second class she's once again sitting next to her and looking at the brunette while she sleeps the time away, Chloe can't blame her, the class is boring as fuck. She can't help but stare at the beautiful person next her, a person she calls a friend but also a person she wants to be more than friends. Not that she can ever get Beca to talk about her feelings, it's really stupid because she knows Beca likes her too but she's scared that the Brunette will run away or something. Might sound stupid but it makes complete sense in Chloe's mind. Class is over, Mr. Fuckface let Beca sleep the entire time. That's not his name but it's a very fitting name chosen by none other than Beca herself. So Chloe wakes Beca up and together they walk to the tree they always sit "are you alright Becs?"

"yeah I'm fine why?"

"you seemed to be sleeping more than usual"

"I didn't really sleep last night so I had some catching up to do, besides, Fuckface does not have the balls to tell me I can't. one of these ear monstrosities is enough to make him shit himself" Chloe chuckles at that, it seems that Beca is indeed fine.

"what were you doing last night"

Beca now realising that Chloe isn't going to let it go quickly comes up with a ly, sorta "I was restless so I went out and made some music, not a big deal really. I do it all the time" Chloe smiles one of those smiles that make Beca's heart melt

"I didn't know you played an instrument, you have to show me sometime"

Beca turns her head away "nobody knows that, I've never played for anyone" she hesitates "but I can try if you really want to" Chloe squeals and gives Beca a tight hug, the brunette wanted to politely decline but this is Chloe, she'll get Beca to do anything for her.

"come on, let's go" Chloe jumps up and pulls the other girl up too

"what right now?"

"yes! I'm excited" Beca sights and walks after the redhead, who is walking faster than normal. Not much later they walk in the Bella's rehearsal space and Beca is more nervous than she's ever been before, Chloe sees it and puts her hand on Beca's arm "you can do this" Beca nods and sits down behind the piano. She takes a few deep breaths and plays the first song that comes to mind, Chloe knows which one it is right away, she's flabbergasted that Beca is this good. It gets even better when the girls starts singing "what would I do without your smart mouth, drawing me in and you kicking me out, you've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind, I'm on your magical mystery ride and I'm so dizzy don't know what hit, but I'll be alright" the redhead has tears in her eyes, she harmonises when Beca sings the chorus "My heads under water but I'm breathing fine, you're crazy and I'm out of my mind. 'cause all of me, loves all of you. Loves your curves and all your edges" Beca looks up from the piano and directly into Chloe's bright blue eyes "all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you, you're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning. 'Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you" they sound so perfect together, Beca decides to cut the song short. She just needs to feel those lips against her own "Give me all of you, cards on the table, we're both showing hearts, risking it all, though it's hard" they sing the same thing again and then the song is over, Chloe has tears rolling down her cheek and can't help but say "that bad huh" with a smirk on her face while she wipes the tears away, causing the redhead to laugh. Chloe brings her face closer to Beca's and is relieved to see that the brunette doesn't move away, their lips touch and it's such a delicate kiss. Beca puts her hand I Chloe's neck and pull her even closer, hungry for more contact. The kiss ends when they need oxygen, their faces are still really close and they look deeply into each other's eyes "would you like to go on a date with me?" it's Beca that pops the question

"I'd like that"


End file.
